Cameras (e.g., still and video) may be used to capture sound and images during a particular event. In some cases, cameras can be hand-held, shoulder mounted, floor or surface mounted or otherwise, as needed for stability. A stable image capture device, in some instances, may provide for a clearer or more accurate image capture of the event.